Winning It Back
by NoworLater
Summary: I heard the door knob being opened and relief filled my body, until I felt a fist collide with my face and fell back from the force. For the second time in my life Seth Clearwater had punched me in the face.
1. Regret

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first story so I hope you all like it

* * *

><p>"Jacob...I-I" Renesemee stuttered as she pulled up the sheets to cover naked body. I could feel my blood boiling as I stared at my imprint and her South American hybrid lover Nahuel. How could I have been so stupid.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled out, my breathing became more rapid the angrier I got. I could feel the invisible cables that connected me to her snapping. I was in so much pain that I dropped to my knees gasping for air.

I heard the door to the cottage open and the overwhelming and sickening sweet scent of not just one, but all eight full vampires assaulted my nostrils. "Jacob, what's the..." but Bella didn't get to finish her sentence and let out a gasp of her own as she looked at her daughter with shock and anger evident in her eyes.

"Renesmee how could you do this? Your father..." Bella continued and let out another gasp. She looked at Edward with hurt marring her perfect features and the feeling of betrayal evident in her golden eyes "You knew about this didn't you?"

Edward looked down in shame with guilt evident in his face. I never hated him more than I hated the bloodsucker now. The only question on my mind now was how long was this going on. The pain in my chest was starting to subside, "How long Renesmee?"

She was shaking and tears started to roll down her eyes, " Jacob, Im so sorry...please you have to understand..." I cut her off, " Tell me how long! I at least deserve that you selfish little bitch!" I heard Edward growl but Bella slapped him " Don't you growl at him, you're just as guilty as she is. Answer the question Renesmee."

"Three and half years..." she whispered so low that human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it. My heart started racing. Oh my God what have I done? I looked at Bella and she gave me a knowing look "Leah" she whispered.

I was so livid now. All the cables that held me to Renesmee were gone and there was nothing that tied me to her anymore. If anything I despised her more than anything in the world. I gave up everything for her and she deserved none of it. She had my loyalty and caused me to break my loyalty to people who deserved it from me. The worst part is I was also to blame for my own actions.

Bella looked to the Cullens, " Leah was telling the truth...all this time. We all owe her an apology."

Rosalie shook her head, " Speak for yourself, I believed her the moment she tried to tell the mutt. The she wolf grew on us and I knew she wouldn't lie about something like that." I looked at Rosalie and found no sympathy in her eyes. I knew she felt that I deserved this for the way I had treated Leah back then.

Bella then looked to Carlisle and Esme but they too looked at her apologetically. Carlisle looked at me with pity in his eyes, pity that I didn't deserve then he turned to Bella " When I was taking care of her, I knew she was telling the truth. She didn't say anything to insult Renesmee or Jacob. She only stated the truth. She had done so much for our family despite her having every reason not to want to. Esme and I apologized for Renesmee's action in our own way before she left."

Bella didn't even bother to look at Jasper and Alice. Jasper had tried to tell us that day that Leah was telling the truth. He could feel deceit coming off in waves from Renesmee. Edward kept saying that he was lying, using the fact that Alice loved shopping with Leah as an excuse just to make his wife happy. The argument had caused a rift between the two couples. Bella was appalled that Alice, her so called best friend sided with Leah and not her daughter. Now she understood, it wasn't about sides it was about facts. The facts and truth were now laid out in front of her. Bella was the only one to side with Edward and Renesmee because she didn't think that her husband and daughter would ever lie to her.

It was silent until the sound of a cell phone ringing caused Alice to grab Rosalie and dash outside without a word to anyone. Jasper and Emmett followed suit. It was just me Bella, Nessie, Edward, and Nahuel.

My eyes landed on Nahuel," Leave" it must have been my anger or my demeanor but the South American half leech didn't have to be told twice. He put his clothes on and ran out of the house like a coward.

I turned to Bella, " I want Nessie to show me every interaction she had with Leah, up until that day." Bella nodded and knew I was talking about that day that I failed Leah. She looked at Nessie " You are going to show him everything! The honest everything!" then she turned to Edward " and you are going to make sure it's the truth and if you even think of lying to me I swear to God I will leave you and I won't care if you go to the Volturi this time cause there is no way I am going to live an eternity with someone I can't trust"

Once and for all Bella was calling the shots and the bloodsucker looked like he was going to sob and nodded his head in agreement.

I could hear Renesmee's cold heart beating rapidly. She must have known I wouldn't like what I was about to see.

I closed my eyes and the first vision came. _Leah's figure was in the woods staring in shock. She was looking at a naked Renesmee and naked Nahuel going at it like wild animals in the woods. "How could you do this to Jacob!" she screamed and the two lovers broke apart._

_ "Leah! You don't understand. I love Jacob I do but I just need to experience things outside of him. It's not like he's waited for me my whole life." Renesmee had the nerve to stare at Leah accusingly._

_ Leah shook her head, " Wow not only are spoiled but you are also stuck on stupid. For your information if you and Jacob have done it you would have been his first! He waited for you out of respect for your father, mother, and you. What would your mother think? Bella and I hadn't always gotten along but I know she wouldn't want you doing this to Jacob she loves him too. Which is more than I can say for you and even your father who I know probably knows about this!"_

As I watched the vision anger and remorse filled me as I watched Leah try to defend me. She did much more for me in that action alone which is more than I could say for myself. I kept my eyes closed at the vision went on.

_ I saw Renesmee reach for Leah's arm " You're not going to tell him! Like you said it would hurt him."_

_ Leah snatched her arm out of Renesmee's and looked at her " No because you are going to tell him. It's better if it came from you, maybe he could at least respect you for being honest with him instead of lying to him like a coward. I'm giving you till the end of the week Renesmee because if you wont tell him I will."_

I could feel my body start to shake and I calmed myself wanting to know more. I saw Leah running up to the Cullen mansion, and Renesmee chasing after her.

_" No Leah you can't!" Renesmee screamed as she grabbed Leah with a force I didn't know she was capable of._

_ Leah snatched her arm back " No, I gave you a week. Not only did you not tell him you're still going around behind his back with Nahuel. I won't let you make a fool out of my alpha anymore! It's selfish,cruel and it's a bitch move!"_

_ Out of nowhere Renesmee yanked Leah and threw her against a tree. Leah didn't phase instead she got up " I'm not going to fight you. It would only make Jacob angry cause you're his imprint and in the end it will be my fault like it always is. However I'm telling him wether he believes me or not it's up to him at least I know I've done my part as his beta and his friend. "_

_ Leah made her way back up again but she was thrown back again by Renesmee. This time the tree broke and Leah's skull was bleeding. Yet she still wouldn't fight her. Leah tried to get up but Renesmee had her pinned with her hands and whispered " You are nothing but a barren bitch. No one will love you. That's all you'll ever be is a bitch watching and taking care of people who care nothing for you now and never will. You're fiance left you for your cousin, Jacob will leave you for me, and even you're father didn't love you enough to stay in this world." That was it Leah phased and growled and had her teeth barring at Renesmee._

I knew what was coming next it was the part that I would regret for the rest of my life.

_ I saw Leah's teeth barred at my soulmate and I saw red. I phased and jumped in front of Renesmee. Renesmee looked at me innocently "Jacob I don't know what I've done wrong she just kind of snapped."_

_ Leah's wolf form looked me " Jake you don't understand, she's cheating on you." I wouldn't hear any of it though. I saw Renesmee stick her tongue out and roll her eyes at Leah which caused Leah to growl again._

_ My vision self was angry and struck Leah multiple times. "Jake stop I'm trying to help you."_

_ "Help me what! Just cause you're miserable doesn't mean you have to make everyone miserable with you." I said this and I kept attacking her viscously. I hit her where it hurt. _

_ "Jacob stop it! You're going to kill my sister." Seth begged I could hear the worry in his voice and it finally was able to calm myself. The Cullen's came out to see what the fuss was about while Quil and Embry came due to Seth's distress._

_"Mutt stop it!" Blondie yelled out defending Leah. I had to hand it to her, even though Blondie was an ice queen she was good judge of character._

_ My vision self looked to Edward, and I saw Renesmee's eyes pleading to her father to help her out of this situation. Edward was contemplating and he nodded at his daughter. " Leah is lying" he said smoothly._

_ I was about to attack her again but Rosalie and Jasper intervened. Jasper calmed me down so I could phase back to human while Rosalie urged Leah to phase back. There was so much blood everywhere. Rosalie gave me the dirtiest look as she carried my broken beta and handed her to Carlisle._

_ Seth phased back and gave a look of pure hate. Jasper looked at Edward and shook his head in dissappointment. I was still angry and even in her bloody state I whispered harsh things to her " You are no longer part of my pack. I'm sorry you were ever in it and I hate you."_

_ I felt a punch to my jaw it was Seth. " Haven't you done enough. I'm not part of your pack either."_

_ Embry and Quil looked at me and shook their heads. Embry sighed "I know she can be sarcastic at times but she's always been there for us. She didn't deserve that. I'm leaving the pack too. I don't know who you are anymore." Quil followed Embry and I knew I lost my pack. I looked to Renesmee and I was glad that I still had her left._

When the vision was done. I punched Edward and sent im flying across the room " You're right you have no soul. For someone who claims to be so virtuous, how can you do something so vile?"

The bloodsucker looked down in shame, " I did it to protect my daughter. I realize now that I was a fool. I'll help you find Leah and I'll help you make things right with her."

"Don't say her name. Your cold dead mouth isn't good enough to utter her name." I sneered. "Your daughter was the one who caused all this trouble. The one who needed protection that day was Leah, and I wasn't able to protect her because I was so wrapped up in your asses that I was the one harming her. Rosalie and Jasper treated her better than I did and they're suppose to be her mortal enemies." I felt my chest heaving in anger.

"Well this ends now. From now on I'm putting everyone else that's suppose to matter first. My dad, La Push, everyone who I ever let down. I'm done playing lap dog for you. I hope your half leech can protect you Renesmee cause I sure as hell won't I'm more likely to kill you."

Renesmee tears were coming out of her eyes, "Jacob please don't leave me! I'm sorry I swear I will do better. I'll be better and I'll treat you better." She could cry till she drowned herself in tears I felt no sympathy for the little whore.

"Please Jacob! If Leah comes back I ..." before she could finish her sentence I wrapped my fingers around her little neck and I glared at her " If Leah comes back and you even look at her the wrong way make no mistake Renesmee Cullen, I will kill you."

I felt a cold hand on my arm trying to calm me, " Please Jacob I know you're hurt but she's still my daughter." I looked at Bella who's eyes were pleading and I slowly unwrapped my fingers from Renesmee's neck and she took in a sharp intake of air.

"Jake if there is anything I can do?" Bella asked and I looked at her, " Yes I want you, Edward, and your spawn to stay the hell away from me." I could see the hurt in her eyes but she nodded and understood. With that I left their cottage and phased, leaving the sound of Renesmee's sobs behind.

Funny how things can change in the blink in of an eye. I ran as fast as I could to La Push and made my way near the cliffs. I thought of my beta and everything I had done to her. She left without a trace three years ago. "Leah" I choked out as tears ran down my cheeks. Would I ever see her again?

I knew that I needed to somehow fix things. I had messed up so bad. For the past three years my times spent in La Push were just to help my dad out and I didn't really spend time with any of the other pack members, or rather they didn't spend any time with me. For the last three years my dad barely spoken to me the way that he used to. I knew he was dissapointed in me.

I phased back and made my way home to La Push. As I made my way up to the door I heard the sound of a football game. My dad's eyes glued to the television screen with a beer in his hand was the first thing I saw when I entered the house.

This was going to be really uncomfortable seeing as how my father and I hadn't had a real conversation in the past three years.

My heart rate was rapid, I was a shapeshifter that could destroy vampires and yet I was still afraid of my old man who depended on a wheelchair to get around. I let out a nervous breath "Dad can we talk?"

My dad turned off the television,put his beer down on the coffee table, looked at me and nodded " What's on your mind son?"

Well here goes nothing, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't a strong enough alpha and that I let go of all of my responsibilities to the tribe. I know that there is nothing that I can say or do to make up for the last three years, but I want to at least try and I can't do it without your guidance or your help.

My father sighed and my heart started to beat fast unknowing if he'd agree to help me or not, " You are first and foremost my son Jake, I would never turn my back on you. I will help you son but it's not going to be easy but with time I believe we can make you the great Alpha I know you're destined to be.

I let out the breath of air I had been holding. My vision felt blurry as tears started to form in my eyes but I refused to let them fall "Thank you dad, thank you" I embraced my father who patted my back.

After I let go of him he looked at me, " Well, you wanted my advice. The first place you must start is finding your way back to your pack." I groaned in my mind, my pack left me since I didn't deserve their loyalty. Sam probably already had them under his control. I never did like the prick even when I was under his rule. I guess this was my first step at getting back what I had so foolishly given up.

I sighed and stood up and made my way to the door ready to head out to Sam and Emily's house." Where are you going son?" my dad asked.

" You said I had to make things right with the pack, I assumed that they're all under Sam now?" A faint smirk appeared on my dad's face as he shook his head. " No son, you might want to head to the Clearwater's house first. I think you might find the answers you need there."

Stress already made it's way up to my head and I rubbed my temples. If there was anyone I thought I'd be never be nervous around it was little Seth Clearwater. However after that incident three years ago, the thought of trying to talk to him scared me shitless. I knew he hated me for what I had done to his sister and blamed her not being here in La Push on me. Fact of the matter is he was right.

Walking to the Clearwater's house took less time than I had expected. It was probably since I was dreading it so much. I didn't know where to start. The Clearwater's front door was in full view and took a couple more steps and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing an even taller Seth Clearwater. The kid had sure grown up. In fairness, I hadn't really seen him in three years I was twenty three so that made him twenty one now. As soon as he recognized who I was he slammed the door back in my face.

"Come on Seth give me a chance please." I pleaded.

I heard a huff on the side of the door ," Really a chance, like the same chance you gave Leah to explain three years ago? Tell me Black why the sudden change of heart? You almost killed Leah, let Embry, Quil, and I leave the pack without any qualms about it."

"Look I was wrong Seth, there wasn't a day that has gone by that I didn't regret what I did to Leah. If she was hear I'd do anything she'd tell me to do in order for her to forgive me." I was feeling so guilty and ashamed I had no right to plead but I had nothing to lose anymore.

"You really expect her to forgive you?" Seth asked his tone of voice sounded like it was the most obsurd thing he'd ever heard.

I decided that honesty was the best policy "Honestly, no Seth I don't because I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. Not just for hurting Leah either. I let you, Embry, Quil, hell I let all of La Push down. "

A lump in my throat was beginning to form, "I promise you guys I won't put the Cullens or anyone else above you ever again. I know I messed up and I'm willing to do anything for you to trust me again. If you want to hurt me like I hurt Leah please do it. You can make it hurt a hundred times worse if only to redeem myself to you guys just a little bit. I'd take it. My voice choked out, I was getting desperate.

"How do we know that when we need you most, we won't be put on the back burner for your half leech imprint?" Seth asked and I felt my blood boil just thinking of Renesmee.

"That bitch can go to the ninth circle of hell for all I care. The imprint is gone and we never have to have anything to with her again." I didn't hear anything but silence from the other side of the door.

I heard the door knob being opened and relief filled my body, until I felt a fist collide with my face and fell back from the force. For the second time in my life Seth Clearwater had punched me in the face. I looked up to see him, Embry and Quil smirking at me, "Well looks like the Prodigal Alpha has returned."


	2. Starting New

I wanted to say thank you all for reading and for the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter and hopefully you all like how the story flow continues. Again I do not own any of the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however, own the six new characters that you'll meet in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Sarcastic? absolutely. Bitchy? Not as much as I was before. Unhappy? Not anymore really, and that's thanks to time and leaving La Push three years ago. I never thought that I would be able to rid myself of the pain that living in La Push and interacting with it's residents caused me but living in England sure has changed my life in the last three years.<p>

My relationship with my mom and Charlie had gotten better, but that was getting better even before I left. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Charlie dating my mom, but he really did seem to make her happy. It wasn't my place to begrudge her the right to be happy. If anyone deserved to be happy it was my mom. Sue Clearwater was tempered and outspoken but she was the best mother I could have ever asked for. She was the only person other than Seth in La Push who always had my back no matter what the situation was. She loved me unconditionally and she was my constant rock.

My bond with Alice and Rosalie was a bond of friendship that I had never expected to happen. It was one of the few good benefits that I had received from being in _his_ pack, aside from being away from Sam and Emily.

I never thought that I would be close friends with leeches but when _he_ imprinted on Bella's and the mind rapist's little spawn I decided to try and get along with them since it looked like I'd be in his pack forever and I didn't need to cause him added stress.

I was wrong about being in his pack forever, but thankfully that wasn't the only thing that I was wrong about. I still couldn't really stand the mind rapist, the spawn, and Bella but getting to know Rose and Alice taught me that not all vampires were bad and self absorbed.

When I learned of the cruel hand that fate had dealt Rose in her human life, I felt like I could relate. We were both broken by people who should have been there to protect us. Our chances of ever becoming mothers were taken away as well through no choice of our own. If vampires could have souls I'd say that Rose was my kindred spirit. She was the one who encouraged me to find myself and felt that I needed to start new somewhere away from La Push. She said that I would never heal if I were to see reminders of what caused me pain everyday and that La Push was slowly killing me.

Alice on the other hand, was always happy. She reminded me of fashion crazy girl version of Seth. I think that's why I found her so endearing. The fact that she took my side over her so called best friend during the confrontation with the demon spawn and _him_ showed me that Alice was a real person. She'd go with what was right and fair . Although mind rapist had the " I art holier than thou" attitude Alice had more of a conscience than he did and I respected her more for it.

Carlisle and Esme were extremely helpful in helping me move out here. They said that they owed it to me after everything that I had been through for them. They set me up with a huge bank account, that gave me enough money for a flat in England and paid for college expenses as well.

No one really knew that food and music were passions of mine except for my mon and dad. I never cooked or baked anything after Emily got to the reservation and claimed the position of pack mother. It would have just been something that Sam's old pack would have used to make me out to be the pathetic ex-girlfriend that was trying to compete with her cousin.

Music on the other hand I had done in secret. I used to sing for my father all the time and his eyes would light up as he smiled listening to me. The last time I sang for him was three years ago when I decided to leave La Push for good. I remember visiting his grave and taking out the black glittered acoustic guitar he gave me for my eighteenth birthday.

_I drove my car and parked it into the cemetery parking lot. I made my way towards the headstone that read " Harry Clearwater, beloved husband and father". _

_ I put a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone and a small smile crept up on my face when I saw that there had been some flowers already there. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who still thought of him and missed him. I had a feeling it was either mom or Seth who had placed them there._

_ My body formed so that I was sitting in front of the headstone indian style, which was the way I always sat down when I was sharing my stories and concerns with my father when we'd take trips to the beach together. I caressed his headstone and let out a sigh, " Hi dad, even when you're not physically here you are still the best listener ever."_

_ My heart felt heavy as I began to speak to him, " Daddy, things aren't going so great right now. So many things have happened and changed. I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much and that I'm going to be leaving La Push for a long while."_

_ I leaned my head closer to the headstone " I hope you aren't too dissappointed in me. Mom, Seth and I talked it over and they understood where I was coming from and agreed it was a good decision for me. They just want me to heal. I want you to know that even though I may not be here to visit you as often that I will always be thinking of you and still seek your guidance wherever I am. Thank you daddy for being the best father to me when you were here and for still being the best father to me even though your gone."_

_ I smiled and looked at the headstone, " You didn't think I'd say goodbye without playing a song for you did you old man?" I grabbed my guitar and positioned it comfortably on me, " This was the song you always sang to me when I was younger."_

_Hey where did we go,__  
><em>_Days when the rains came  
>Down in the hollow,<br>Playin' a new game,  
>Laughing and a running hey, hey<br>Skipping and a jumping  
>In the misty morning fog with<br>Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
>My brown eyed girl,<br>You my brown eyed girl._

Whatever happened  
>To Tuesday and so slow<br>Going down the old mine  
>With a transistor radio<br>Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
>Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,<br>Slipping and sliding  
>All along the water fall, with you<br>My brown eyed girl,  
>You my brown eyed girl.<p>

Do you remember when we used to sing,  
>Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da<p>

_"I love you daddy" I blew a kiss and waved goodbye to my fathers grave._

I wiped a stray tear that fell out of my eye as I thought of my father. I still missed him so much.

I brought my head back to earth from reminiscing and decided to get dressed. Today was a big day for me. Three years ago I studied culinary arts in La Cuisine Paris. While I was learning, I started practicing what I learned from school and it kind of became theraputic for me. Baking and cooking kept my mind away from my bad memories of La Push and my bad memories of _him_.

Another joy that cooking brought me were friends. Friends that really cared about me. I guess being in a pack full of males for a long time made me naturally gravitate towards males for friends since that's what all my new friends were. There was Lucas, Aiden,Tristan, Mike,Liam, and Johnny.

They were all extremely tall. They just about as tall as _him_. There I go again I really need to control my brain's train of thoughts. As for muscles, these guys were definitely not lacking in that department. If I didn't know them so well I would have guessed these boys were on steroids.

They all lived in the same complex I did and the smell of my food brought them over to introduce themselves. I of course was lonely so I accepted them and we've been tight ever since.

Tristan had platinum blond hair, gray eyes, and a really pale complexion. He was easily the most protective of me. He also seemed a lot older. Actually all of them seemed alot older although they were all thirty years old and looked about my age of twenty five. They all acted like my brothers, but with Tristan I got more of a fatherly feel. It's kind of hard to explain.

Lucas was artsy. You could tell in the way that he dressed. His shaggy black hair was always hidden under a beanie. His green eyes contrasted really well with his peanut butter complected skin. When you caught him looking at just an ordinary object you could tell that he saw more than what the average person could see. He saw beauty in everything. He and I would sometimes play the guitar and make music together.

Mike was pretty awesome. He was so laid back. He had beautiful rich dark skin, caramel colored eyes, and dreadlocks. He was so easy to talk to. He was type of person to never really judge. He'd just listen to the story and give you his opinion when you asked for it. He never put any pressure on anyone to talk when something was wrong. He gave you space but when you needed him he'd be there.

Then there was Liam who had light brown hair and blue eyes. Oh Liam, what can say about Liam? He was probably the most tempered out of the six. Tristan had to drag him out of a bar fights the few times we had gone out. To his credit though, Liam lost his temper when there just cause to lose it. He kind of reminded me of a vigilante who hated injustice. The the Mcmanus brother's from the Boondock Saints had nothing on him.

The quiet one was Aiden. With bright red hair, blue eyes, and freckles he was just adorable. Although he was built and could look intimidating, Aiden was in all essence a nerd. The man was just so smart. He new basically everything about everything. You needed answers, he'd find them for you within a matter of seconds. If Aiden were to somehow become a vampire his power would probably be becoming the source of all knowledge.

Finally there was Johnny. Johnny was goofy as heck. We would both play good natured pranks on each other. He reminded me so much of Emmett. Although he wasn't as bad tempered as Liam, he was always ready for a fight as well. I'd seen him working out at the gym even though he really didn't need it. He'd challenge himself to be stronger and stronger everyday.

I remember asking him why he and the guys worked out so much. When they were gone for hours at time and I hadn't seen them, they'd all say that they worked out. I found it weird because who really works out for eight hours? They'd laugh it off and joke about how they needed to be strong to protect their adopted little sister, said adopted sister being me off course. If only they knew, that I would be the one to protect their fragile little human behinds.

I heard a knock on my door, and figured it would be one them so I rushed to my door but was surprised to see that it wasn't. I stared at the petite pixie, and the blond bombshelle and smiled " What are you guys doing here?"

Alice shook her head and smiled, " You didn't think we'd miss this day did you. You're finally opening you're restaurant." she eyed my clothing with distaste " and clearly you need me to help you find something fashionable to wear." With that, she dashed out my flat to heaven knows where.

Rosalie rolled her eyes behind her, " We knew this day meant a lot to you. Carlisle and Esme wish they could be here but they're a bit preoccupied with home matters right now." She proceeded to sit down on the sofa and started sniffing the pillow much to my confusion.

" Is something wrong Rose?" I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised.

She put the pillow down an looked at me, " Did you get a new pet or something? I mean I know it's been awhile since Alice and I have visited but your scent didn't bother me as much anymore."

I shook my head at her, " No I don't have any pets. I wouldn't have time to take care of one." Rosalie just shrugged it off.

Alice came back barging through the door with two big boxes in her hand and pointed to the direction of my room. I smiled as this never got old.

"So do you have a date for the the grand opening of Harry Clearwater's?" Rosalie asked as she laid down the clothes Alice picked out for me on the bed.

I shrugged " The both of you know that I have not dated anyone since Sam. "

Alice looked at me in confusion, " It can't be because no one is asking, you're beautiful even for supernatural standards." That's why I loved Alice and Rose they somehow always saw good and potential in me even when I couldn't see it myself. The fact that they took my side over their demonic neice gave me a whole new level of respect for them.

Rosalie nodded her head, " Or perhaps it's because you're in the company of six pretty intimidating men all the time. Seth showed us pictures of you at home and most them have you with these same men. It's almost as if you joined a human pack."

Alice and I laughed. I shook my head. Come to think of it, I did get hit on more when I was in La Push. However when I met the the guys here in England no one came near me. " Even if the boys are warding potential boyfriends off, it's fine its not like I really have time to date anyway." That wasn't a total lie, I would not let myself ever get hurt again, not by a human and certainly not by any other supernatural being. I've loved and lost more than enough times to know that love just wasn't in the cards for me.

"Well do the boys date? I mean if I were human I wouldn't even try to ask them out if I knew they hung out with you. I'd be insecure." I let out a laugh when Alice said that. I could never imagine either Alice or Rosalie being insecure about anything. They were gorgeous, damn vampires and their perfect everything.

I let out a breath " Weird as it sounds I don't think they really date. Or at least in all the time that we've hung out I had never met anyone they dated. They could just be private about their love lives." Rosalie and Alice nodded.

When Alice was finished I looked at myself in the mirror. My now mid-back length hair was done half up with curls. My dress was dark green and haltered. Alice used gold accessories which matched it perfectly. I got my clutch and the three of us were headed to the restaurant.

There was a crowd in the front waiting for me to cut the big red ribbon, and when I finished crowds of people entered. I looked around to see if there was any sign of Tristan, Aiden, Mike, Lucas, Johnny, and Liam anywhere but came out empty handed. I frowned in dissapointment.

"They're beautiful Leah" Rosalie stated staring at something behind me. I turned around and found six bouquets of roses on the counter top of my restaurant kitchen.

There was a note, " Our apologies young one, we were here but something really important came up. We promise to make it up to you." I knew from the writing and the nick name " young one" that it was Tristan who wrote the note.

He referred to me as young one because they were all older than me.I smiled they rarely missed any of my important events so I knew it had to be important. The fact that they were at least here made up for it. They tried which is more than I can say for certain people in La Push.

"Sorry girls, looks like you might not get the chance to meet them tonight. Something came up." Rosalie and Alice nodded in in understanding.

The grand opening of the shop was successfull and thanks to Alice getting it on a magazine the business was doing pretty well. It had already been a month since the grand opening and I was looking at cookbooks and new recipes to add on to the restaurant menu.

I heard my cell phone ring and rushed to answer it, I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw that it was my mother on the other line, " Hi mom what's up?"

"Hi honey I have some very important news to tell you but I don't know how you are going to take it." I had a feeling that this had to do with Charlie Swan who she'd been dating for almost four years now. A hint of a smile came onto my face. I was happy for her I truly was she deserved to be happy.

"Charlie proposed and I said yes!" I could hear the smile in her voice. After her announcement there was a small pause and I let out a happy sigh, "Congratulations mom, I'm really happy for you." I was happy for my mom at the age of forty five she was able to find love again and get married.

There was silence on the other end of the line. " Mom what is it? You can tell me."

My mom seemed nervous. It was a rare occasion that my mom ever got nervous. She was hot tempered and outspoken she's who I got my personality from. "Honey..." she began. Oh Lord, whenever she started off with the term "honey" I knew it was going to be a favor I didn't want to do but I couldn't refuse.

"Mom just spit it out!" I urged her not wanting to wait in suspense for what she wanted.

"Honey the wedding is in five months, and I was really hoping that you'd be the one to help me plan it. Emily has offered since you weren't here but I told her no. I just feel like if anyone was to help me plan my wedding it would be you. No matter how far you are, me, you and Seth will always be a unit, and I will not let anyone take your place." She finished and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. This was the woman who had raised me all my life. She was the woman who held me when Sam broke my heart, and not once blamed me for my father's death.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed my mother and choked out " I love you mom, of course I'll be there."

"Oh sweetheart, thank you so much. You can bring your friends along if they'd like to come. I see how much happier you are and I can't help but think it has something to do with them." My mom whispered her last words of I love you and goodbye.

My mind was going at the speed of one thousand miles an hour thinking of how I was going to be in La Push for five months and how I was going to manage Harry Clearwater's.

I got a text on my phone that read, "Seth said your mom convinced you to come to help out with the wedding, Alice and I took care of the restaurant management for when you'll be away. Don't worry it's all taken care of." Alice and Rosalie Cullen were just amazing.

I began looking at cake designs. I was going to surprise my mom with a beautiful cake that I'd make for her all by myself. I looked at wedding toppers that would suit my mom and Charlie. My mom and Charlie! Crap! Crap! how could I have forgotten that Bella was Charlie's daughter and I'd be her stepsister and the demon spawn would be my step niece. There was no way of backing out of this now it would break my mother's heart.

I began pacing in my living room thinking of what I was gonna do. Thinking of ways to get out of this but I fell into despair because I couldn't find one. I heard my front door open and in came Tristan followed by Mike and Lucas.

"What's the matter young one?" Tristan asked in concern.

"Yeah kid, you're gonna burn a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that" Mike chuckled revealing his dimples.

" I just agreed to help my mom plan her wedding in La Push and I have to be there for five months. I also just realized many of the people I don't want to deal with are going to be there." I explained, and door opened and Liam, Johnny, and Aiden walked in.

"Is that all? Are you allowed guess?" Tristan asked and he looked like he was thinking about a solution.

" Yes my mom said I could bring all six of you actually. I know it's a wedding and I'll be the only person the six of you will know there but I'm begging you guys to please come with me." I looked at all of them with pleading eyes. I really needed them as buffers to keep me away from people.

" Well I'm in, I'm not about to let anyone hurt you like some of those people did Leah" Tristan stood up and kissed me on top of my forehead. The other boys nodded as well showing me that I had their full support.

"Guys, I've told you that I wasn't the nicest person either." I explained and they seemed to shrug it off.

Liam let out a sigh " Well love, from what you told us it's not as though you really had a reason to be nice. That tool of an ex-boyfriend of yours left you for your cousin am I right?" I nodded answering his question.

Johnny stood up next " Then said tool and said homewrecking cousin are basically in your face everyday not giving you a chance to heal from the pain correct?" I nodded a again to answer the question.

Lucas let out a cough, " My turn to ask the next question. After all this all the people who claimed to be your friends or brothers just told you to shut up and get over it without giving you any kind of understanding am I right?" Again I nodded, I was amazed that these guys actually listened to my whole story and remembered it.

"Well in that case treating you like the town Pariah is bullocks!" Aiden began, " Don't even get me started on "He who shall not be named."

I started laughing " He who shall not be named" was what we used to reference _him_. "Aiden's correct, you try to warn him that his girlfriend is being unfaithful and he chose not to believe you and attacks you for it. What kind of a friend or man for that matter is that? Bloody sack of shit." Mike finished. I was awestruck they understood the whole story perfectly even though I had left out all the supernatural parts.

" So the decision is set young one, if anyone even looks at you the wrong way they'll have the six of us to answer too. Besides we've been dying to meet your mother, brother, Embry and Quil" Tristan finished as he ruffled my hair. I smiled at them in gratitude.

"Thank you guys so much." I hugged them and they threw me on the couch and proceeded to form a doggy pile on me.

* * *

><p>Well there you guys have it the second chapter. I hope you guys liked Tristan, Aiden, Lucas, Liam, Mike and Johnny so far cause they will be playing important parts in this story. I read fictions before where it has Leah and her mother at each other's throats. I wanted to make their relationship different in my story because no matter what anyone says a mother's love should always be unconditional and Leah didn't really do anything to deserve not being unconditionally loved by her mother. This also gives me good reason for Leah to come back to La Push. I wanted the readers to see Leah's sense of love and loyalty to her family. Leah seems kind of mellow in this chapter, all I'm going to say about that is she is in England, and she's with new people that have been nothing but understanding towards her. With that said, I promise you all that you will get a glimpse of feisty Leah when she returns to La Push. Thanks you guys and please give me feedback on what you think :)<p> 


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and the reviews once again.

I've seen questions about Leah's six friends, I promise to be patient but I will tell you that they are important to this story and important in Leah finding out just how special she really is.

Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

It had been a month since the day I got punched in the face by Seth Clearwater. I remember it like it was yesterday though.

_"Well, looks like the Prodigal Alpha has returned" Quil smirked at me. Embry smiled and shook his head, " How is it that she's not even here and she's still manages to be right all the time."_

_ I felt a pang in my chest and I knew they were talking about Leah. " What do you mean?" I asked, I was confused._

_ Come on we'll show you, and with that they phased and I phased with all three of them. To my amazement the mind link we had was still there like it had never been broken. "How is this possible, I thought..."_

_ "Leah ordered us not be disloyal to you. She figured that once you got your head out of your ass you might make things right. You came just in time too. Sam was going to talk to the elders about us not having an Alpha next week and try to force us back into his pack." Seth explained and I could feel their irritation with Sam._

_ Sam had for all intense and purposes been stalking Seth,Quil, and Embry while I was gone saying that they couldn't be a pack without a Beta and an Alpha._

_ "Well you have an Alpha now. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that you guys have the best Alpha there is possible if you guys are willing to give me the chance." I promised them. I would not fail them like I had failed my Beta._

_"How did the imprint break?" Quil asked. As much as I hated reliving the confrontation I knew that if I showed them it would let them know how over it really was between me and the hybrid monster._

_ " What a whore" Embry stated thinking of the disgusting actions that Renesmee had done to me. I couldn't blame him, the thought of what she did made me want to vomit._

_ Seth was silent for a while then whispered, " I can't believe you threatened to kill her for Leah."_

_I let out a sigh, " Believe it. I don't even think death is fair for her. She shouldn't get off that easy." I felt their agreement and felt their trust in me slowly beginning to come back._

For the past month when there were no signes of vampires, I had Embry,Quil, and Seth attack me. I wanted to hurt the way Leah hurt when I attacked her. Embry and Quil were reluctant at first but for the first few days Seth unleashed his fury. Seth pictured Leah's battered form and her blood that had stained the ground and that was all it took to get Embry and Quil to join in. No matter how many times a night I had them beat me I never would feel the pain and betrayal that Leah felt and I knew it would never be enough.

I haven't seen or spoken to Bella in the last month. She really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She would try writing me letters to get me talk to her but I'd never answer them. When I told her to stay away from me I thought she understood. I guess she just wasn't used to being told no. The sad part is that although for a time I considered her my best friend, she really wasn't. She took and took and never gave back. She and her parasite deserved each other. I could tolerate the other Cullens even Blondie more than her whack job of a family.

I found myself making my way into the Clearwater home. My relationship with Seth was improving. I guess me threatening Renesmee's life for his sister proved my loyalty. I spent most of my time at the Clearwater's to hang out with the pack, and the fact that it just made me feel closer to beta. Did I even have a right to call her my beta anymore? I hadn't assigned anyone the position of beta since I was hoping that someday she would come back. No one could replace her.

Seth sat next to me and his eyes focused on their family portrait that hung on their fireplace. I noticed his eyes transfixed on his sister portrait, " I really miss her" he whispered. I couldn't look the kid in his eyes guilt overwhelmed me. I was the reason he missed his sister so much.

" She's happier now than she ever was here. I guess even though I'm still pretty mad that she left because of you, I guess it was kind of a blessing in disguise" Seth explained as he started getting a box full of pictures out.

"See for yourself" he tossed me the box and I began looking through them. He was right. There was Leah smiling a genuine smile like her old self. The Leah that she was before Sam, _before me_.

I noticed that most of these pictures had the same six guys around her. They were all smiles. A wave of jealousy hit through me as I saw the different poses she had taken with them. There were some where she was being piggy backed by one of the guys. Some where she was being doggy piled on.

Being friends with her seemed so effortless for these dudes in the pictures. How was it so effortless? We'd known her longer than they had and she never seemed as comfortable with us than she was with them. On second thought did we really know her? Did we really give her the chance to let us get to know her? " Where is she?" I asked Seth.

" She calls mom and me everyday, but she never tells us where she is. She's afraid that members of the pack will try to find her and bring her back." Seth looked down sadly.

Was it so horrible to be back here with us? I put myself in Leah's shoes and decided that I probably wouldn't return either after everything we put her through. I wondered if she would even come back just for a visit.

"Seth I know I keep telling you this, but I really am sorry. I know words and actions will never be enough but I want you to know that if she comes back I'll do everything I can to make it up to her." I looked at Seth and he smiled a sad smile, " I know Jake, I know. The thing is I don't know if she'll ever want to come back. I mean look at how happy she is."

My eyes skimmed through some more of the photos and landed on one where she was alone. She was wearing a dark gray tight fitted sweater, skinny jeans, and a pair of uggs. Her hair grew a lot longer and she was wearing a beanie on top of her head. She looked beautiful. For some reason I decided to just take this picture since I didn't think anyone would really miss it. I guess it would somehow make me feel closer to her, my real best friend.

Seth went up to his room to find something. The sound of keys jingling came closer and Sue Clearwater made her way into her home. She was hardly ever here anymore since she was usually in Forks with Charlie.

She gave me a nod and called for Seth who came rushing downstairs at the sound of his mother's voice. She seemed extremely happy about something.

Sue looked at both Seth and I, " I convinced Leah to come home to help me plan the wedding!" I felt elated. I was so happy that she would be here and would I be able to try to find a way to make things right with her.

The Clearwater's front door burst open and stumbling in was the idiot Sam Uley. A small growl escaped my lips and Sue gave me a reprimanding glare. I put my head down. Although she was only human, Sue Clearwater was a pretty scary being when crossed. She turned her eyes back to Sam who took it as his time to speak.

" Sue I couldn't help but over hear Leah is coming back for the wedding?" Sam questioned a little too excited for my liking.

Sue eyed him and let out a smirk, " Couldn't help overhearing? Or couldn't help pressing your ears against our front door trying to spy on Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry Samuel?"

Sam's face turn beet red in embarassed. That's where Leah got that outspoken attitude from.

"Well Sam now that you're here, is there something important that you needed to say? Since really I can't imagine what other reasons you have for being here." Seth and I didn't even try to control our laughter and we each got a glare from Sue so we quieted down.

"Actually yes Sue, I do have a question. How is it that you are so willing to let Jacob Black in your house and lead your son? Don't you remember the things he did to Leah?" I felt the tremors forming in my head. I may have hurt Leah and I'll never forgive myself. However this smug asshole hurt her too and he never once did anything to make up for it.

" Jacob you calm yourself down this instant young man" Sue scolded me before she turned her back to Sam and looked at him giving him the famous Clearwater glare.

" Let me remind you Samuel Uley, that I am an elder and I don't recall you having authority over me. Nor do I recall ever having to answer your questions. However just this once I will give you the satisfaction." Sue turned to me and gave me a small supporting smile and she let Sam have it.

" Jacob has come before Seth, Embry, and Quil and offered to let them be his alpha if only to redeem himself in their eyes. They refused. For the last month Jacob's been taking beatings from all three boys without fighting back and heal only to have them do it again. Jacob has taken full responsibility for his actions. He does not cry about the imprint making him do things. He's humble enough to seek forgiveness from the lower ranking wolves. Call it mother's intuition but I have a feeling that when Leah steps through that door that Jacob will probably walk through hellfire seeking her forgiveness." She lectured, and she was right, I would walk through hellfire if it meant having Leah's friendship back.

Sam was about to talk but Sue cut him off, " Really Sam? Do you not have enough respect to hold your tongue for an elder? I didn't say you could talk yet." She placed her hands on her hips " Now lets talk about you Samuel. Let's see. My daughter caught you and my neice going at it in my house and all you did was blame everything on the imprint saying it couldn't be helped. When she tried to release her pain, you ordered her not to talk about it and to simply forget about it. You made her out to be the villain in your pack when it was really you and Emily that were the villain's in this story. Not once have you apologized to my daughter for hurting her. You spread horrible rumors, turned everyone that was her friend against her so that they could be more accepting of Emily. Wasn't it bad enough that you both betrayed her? Imprinting, fate, call it whatever you want Samuel, but in the end a human still has a choice to do things the right way." Sam was speechless and he started to head out the door.

" Oh Samuel?" Sue called out to him and Sam reluctantly turned around " My daughter _is_ coming home to help me with the wedding, so please tell my niece to stop calling me and to stop trying to replace my daughter."

I had never loved Sue Clearwater more in my life than I did right now. If anyone had kept Leah here it was definitely her and Seth.

My mind lingered on the question that Sam had asked Sue. How was she able to entrust Seth with me? I really did hurt her daughter. "Sue? Why aren't you more angry with me. If anything you should really hate me. I hurt your flesh and blood."

Sue shook her head at me, " Believe me Jacob, the first time I heard about what you did to Leah I wanted to kill you myself. A part of me still does sometimes." I swallowed I was a little afraid of her right now, but lucky for me her face softened.

" However Jacob, I see remorse in your face whenever her name is mentioned and the longing to make things right. It took a lot of courage for you to come back here knowing that most of this town's inhabitants didn't particularly like you. It shows that you have humility young man. It's easy to just look the other way from a wrong that you've committed and much harder to admit that you were wrong in the first place. I have faith that you will make everything right. In all honesty if Leah does come back I won't envy you. Gaining her trust back is going to be near to impossible. I actually feel more sorry for you." She shook her head and patted my back.

"Do you know where she is Sue?" I asked. Sue looked at me and nodded, " She calls everyday, there are only five of us that know where she is. She didn't want anyone looking for her. I can't tell you where she is or where she has been I won't betray my daughter's trust like that. Leah never had many people here fighting for her and as her mother I'm her number one fan and all she can really rely on."

I understood where Sue was coming from. I'd make sure to prove to Leah that she could depend on me too not just Sue, Seth and whoever the other four people were. I wondered who they could be because Seth told me he had no clue where his sister was.

" She'll be here Saturday morning." Sue's voice snapped me back out of my thoughts. Saturday morning that was three days away.

"How long is she going to be staying?" I was hoping that she'd stay for more than a week.

" She's staying to help me plan the wedding Jake, she'll be here for five months. Then she'll be flying back. It means a lot to me that she's coming home considering all the pain this place has caused her. She really does love me. I know it's hard to see it in her but if you know Leah like Seth and I know her, you'll know that as rough as she can be on the outside she has a big soft heart." I saw a stray tear fall from Sue's face and I brushed it off with my thumb and hugged her. Sue didn't have to tell me that Leah had a big heart. I saw it in the way she tried to warn me of Renesmee's deceit, the way she used to listen to me whine about Bella when she was human, and the way she told the pack to stay loyal to me after I hurt her.

Five months, she'd be staying five months. I would spend those five months working on gaining her trust and friendship back. Sue looked at me and frowned, " Jacob I love my daughter dearly and I know you say want to make it up to her. However if you do anything to hurt her at all, I promise you a wolf's anger is nothing compared to the wrath of a mother when her child is hurt. If you hurt her you'll be wishing for death because what I'll do to you will make death look like fun times at Disneyland."

I was stunned into silence and swallowed and nodded my head. Sue had no need to worry, hurting Leah again was the last thing I intended to do.

The days went by and Leah would be arriving here tomorrow. I took out the picture of that her that I aqcuired from the Clearwater's.

I looked at it, " Where have you been? How have you been? Do you think we could ever be friends again?" I realized I was talking to picture but it was the closest I could get to talking to the real Leah for now.

Putting on a pair of cut-offs I decided to go for a jog to clear my head. As I got closer to the border I spotted Sue talking to the pixie Cullen and Blondie. I put two and two together and realized that they were probably some of the people that knew where Leah was. I watched as Sue handed them boxes of something. Pixie was probably helping Sue with the wedding too. It was no secret that Blondie and Alice were there for Leah in her time of need, and I'm sure Sue appreciated what they did for her daughter.

I decided that I would follow them to Cullen mansion, making sure that I wouldn't be seen.

When I finally got there all I could see was an irritated Blondie, and an annoyed pixie with both hands on her hips. They were both glaring at Bella, no surprise there.

" Come on, you guys have to tell me where she is!" I heard Bella yell at Alice and Blondie.

Blondie glared at her, " Aren't you tired of ruining the lives of everyone just so you can get what you want?" That shut Bella up. Go Blondie.

Blondie ten points Bella zero. Bella put on a determined face and stared at Alice, " Alice you're my best friend please. I have to make things right with her." Had Bella always been this pathetic?

" Best friend? You pissed on our friendship when you accused Jasper of lying. Then you proceeded to say we are no longer friends since I didn't take the side of your spoilt, deceitful child. Are you so dense that you don't remember that?" Alice shook her head at Bella. Alice twenty points, Bella zero. If Alice loved anything more in the world than shopping, it was Jasper. Insulting Jasper was a crime worthy of a death sentence in her opinion.

" You guys I'm begging you. I need to make things right with Leah. Whatever she wants I'll do. I just need her to forgive us so that Jake can..." Before she could finish Blondie growled at her and cut her off.

" Oh of course, this has nothing to do with making things right with Leah. The only reason why you want to try and patch things up with her is so that Jacob can patch things up with you. Grow up little girl. No wonder Nessie's so rotten. She get's her selfishness from you." Blondie hissed. Blondie a thousand points, again Bella zero.

" That's not true." Bella whispered and looked genuinely hurt.

Alice let out a huff, " Really isn't it though?Rosalie's right. Seriously, you claimed that Jake was your best friend but what have you really done for him? You put his heart through hell when you were human. He was there to fix you, but you broke him after you got Edward. If that weren't enough you lead him on by going to see him and make him think there was hope for you and him only to twist the dagger you put into his heart a little bit deeper. Then you manage to get yourself pregnant with Nessie and he had to watch the girl he loved suffer and die through the process of child birth only to become the thing that he was born to kill." Alice still wasn't finished, " Then he see's your child and fate decides to take his choices away from him. Then said child lies and cheats on him behind his back causing the only person that had a right to claim the title of being his best friend to leave without a trace. You're toxic Bella and you're especially lethal to Jacob." Alice two million points, Bella yet again earned zero.

I saw Bella shaking and she made a run for the cottage. She probably gave up on trying to get any information from the pixie and Blondie. I had to hand it to them they were pretty good friends to Leah and I'm glad that she had them on her side. Had Bella always been so selfish?

_"If you're here to torture Jacob some more you can just leave." _ I remembered those were the first words that Leah had ever spoken to Bella. Even back when Bella was human Leah didn't like her and I never knew why. I guess she saw right through Bella's personality.

I was praying that Bella would stay away from Leah. If anything would drive Leah out of Washington fast it would be Bella and her family. I let out a sigh and made my way back to La Push.

Last night I tried everything in order to get myself to sleep but the thought of Leah being back in La Push today left me restless. Embry and Quil were usually at the Clearwater home waiting for Seth and I to run with them and just hang out. I'm not going to lie, I was excited and scared of going to the Clearwater home. I was terrified of Leah's reaction towards me.

When I got there I knocked on the door and Quil let me in, " Seth's upstairs grabbing his running shoes." Embry noticed me looking around the Clearwater home and smirked, " She's not here yet. You've got time to figure out how not to make a fool of yourself."

I rolled my eyes at him, " I'm not scared." Okay so that is a total lie. I was shitting bricks thinking of what Leah would say or do to me when she saw me.

Quil let out a scoff " Bullshit" and Embry let out a chuckle and shook his head.

The phone started ringing letting me take a little break from worrying, " Can one of you get that? It could be my mom calling about Leah." Seth yelled from his room.

Since I was the one closest to the phone I answered but before I could say anything the voice that I had been so desperate to hear started talking, " Guess who Sethy Poo? I missed you so much! The plane just landed and Alice and Rosalie texted that they're already close to the airport. I can't wait to see you and mom."

My breath caught in my throat and I was at a loss for words until Leah's voice snapped me back into reality " Seth? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Leah it's Jacob" as soon as the words left my mouth all I could hear on the other end was a click and the dial tone. Well operation winning Leah's friendship back was off to a great start. If this was any indication of how earning her forgiveness back was going to be like, I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

><p>AN : Oh yes Jake is going to definitely have his work cut out for him. You'll see glimpses of just how tough it's going to be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to keep reading. Please let me know what you think so far :)


	4. Back

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing and reading this story and keeping up with it. Here's the fourth chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Leah it's Jacob." As soon as I heard his voice I hung up. I was here to see my family and I would not let him ruin anything. I wouldn't let any of them ruin my time with my family. What the hell was he doing in my house anyway? Didn't he need to go play lap dog to Rosemary's Baby? The plane finally came to a halt and I felt a scowl form on my face. The thought of him and that spawn made my blood boil.<p>

I stood up and proceeded to grab my carry on, " Leah, you might want to fix your face, I think your scaring the children" Mike smiled at me. Sure enough I looked down to see a little girl with the look of fear in her eyes grabbing tightly onto her mother as she eyed me. I felt a little embarrassed and smiled sheepishly at the girl who proceeded to tuck her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

As we got off the plane to claim our luggage, the guys headed off to a different direction than where I was going " Hey! Our baggage is this way. Where are you guys going?"

Tristan looked at me and gave me a small smile, " Young one, we decided that for at least your first week back your mom and brother should have you solely to themselves. We've had you for three years and I'm sure that your mom and brother would appreciate some quality time with you."

I felt an arm pull me into a side hug and turned to see Aiden smiling, " Yeah besides, we got a rental home in Seattle with seven rooms that we have to check on. The seventh room is for you by the way, just incase there are days when being in La Push gets to become to much for you to handle." I smiled, it was really sweet of them to be considerate of my family and also thoughtful of them to think ahead of time knowing that I would probably need a break from La Push sooner or later.

A sigh escaped my mouth, " Well at least let me have Rose and Alice drive you guys over there. It's the least I could do." Liam shook his head indicating that they had other plans. " Really kid? You didn't think we'd be unprepared did you? We got rental cars for ourselves we want to explore the place you come from."

Well I guess that was that then. " Alright I'll see you guys in a week. Text me if anything comes up."

"Sure will sweet cheeks!" Johnny wagged his eyebrows and gave me a playful spank on my bottom as we headed separate ways.

After i retrieved my suticases I scanned the airport for Alice and Rosalie, when I felt a huge pair of arms wrap around me pulling me into a bone crushing hug, " SHE WOLF!" Emmett smiled at me enthusiastically and ruffled my hair. Even while I was in England I had to admit that I missed the big lug.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Lookin good darlin" Jasper complimented me as he looked at me from head to toe. " Allie Cat! Rose! we got her." he hollered and I saw a blur of movement and Alice and Rose appeared in front of me.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed my luggage for me and we made our way to the car. " I thought you'd be bringing your friends?" Alice looked at me as we got into Emmett's Wrangler.

I shook my head, " Nah they thought it would be best if my mom and Seth had me to themselves for the whole week." Emmett looked at me through his rear view mirror, "True."

Rosalie had been quiet for sometime and I gave her a nudge, " What's up?"

She looked at me and side, " I just want you to be prepared now that you're here. I don't want you to have any surprises. First of all Bella's been bothering us about you again. Second, somehow all of La Push knows you're coming home today. " Her eyes looked at me as if expecting a horrible reaction.

I simply gave her a smirk, " Bring it on. No one is going to bring me down. Besides I'm here form my mom, Seth, and to visit with you guys." The residents of La Push didn't know who they were messing with if they thought that I was going to spare any of them a second thought. Although I couldn't understand why Bella would want to see me. She made it very clear that she believed her daughter and husband could do no wrong _that day_. She was one of the last people I ever wanted to see.

Emmett pulled the Wrangler to the border, " Well, go get em she wolf" I laughed as I made my way out of the car. I hugged Alice and Rosalie, promising to hang out with them sometime next week and waved goodbye to Emmett and Jasper.

As soon as I bent down to pick up my luggage up I saw three figures running towards me. " Leah!" my brother scooped me up in his arms. I breathed his scent in, God I missed my him so much.

"Hey what are we chopped liver?" Embry grinned as he and Quil each pulled me into a hug of their own.

"It's good to have you back, even if it's only for a little bit." Quil smiled. They each gathered my things to help me and we made our way home. I caught the stares of familiar people from the corner of my eye but paid them no attention. I didn't want them to think that they were worth being in my thoughts. My only reasons for being here were to be here for my mom and to spend some time with Seth. The earth could swallow most of the people in this town whole and I would continue to live life normally.

Seth opened the front door for me as Embry and Quil brought my stuff in. They waved their goodbyes and said that they would come by sometime during the week. I was just glad that I hadn't run into _him_ yet. He was probably at the Cullen's anyway protecting his little demon spawn from who knows what really. I'd say the world needed more protection from it than it needed protection from the world.

My eyes looked around in every direction to see where my mother was hiding. "Mom's not here yet, she went to the grocery store to buy some stuff for dinner tonight." my brother stated reading my mind.

Seth got us a couple of drinks and we sat on the sofa and just talked. " Have I told you I missed you?" Seth grinned.

" Only five times in the last hour squirt." I ruffled his hair, " It's okay though I missed you too." I really did, my brother was like a ball of sunshine that could make anyone who was having a horrible day happy again. The angriest I had ever seen him was when _he_ attacked me and disowned me from the pack.

Although he didn't deserve it, I had made Seth, Quil, and Embry promise me not to join back up with Sam and wait for he who shall not be named to get his head out of his ass and be the leader he should be. My reasoning behind it was because he who shall not be named wasn't power hungry. There was a difference between being an actual leader and a dictator.

Sam always thought he was right and didn't really care what the thoughts of those under him were as long as they followed his orders. He who shall not be named on the otherhand, knew what it was like to follow and he considered the opinions of his members despite their rank. Well at least before the demon spawn infiltrated his mind but still, I was not about to let Hitler get his hands on my brother or Quil and Embry. I wonder if he who shall not be named ever did get his head out his imprints ass?

Seth's movement pulled me away from my thoughts. He was reaching under the table and grabbed a box. He pulled out three envelops that held pictures in them. They each had twenty four sets of photos. At least that's what the label read. " I would look at those whenever missing you got to be too much. Seeing you happy and smiling again was well worth missing you though" my brother smiled.

I felt a lump forming in throat and tears forming in my eyes. " The best present mom and dad ever gave me was having you for a brother." I pulled my brother close and clung to him for a little bit.

"Look at me getting all sappy and girly on you. You better not tell anyone. I have a mean girl reputation to protect." I ruffled his hair and we started wrestling causing the pictures to fly out of my hands and all over the floor.

We spent the next few minutes picking up the pictures. " These two envelopes have twenty four pictures in each. I think we're missing one cause there's only twenty three in this one." I explained.

" That's weird maybe there was always just twenty three pictures in that one this whole time." Seth shrugged and the missing picture was forgotten.

We heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and my face lit up when I saw my mom walk through the door. I threw my arms around her and hugged her for what seemed like forever.

I saw unshed tears in her eyes, " It's so good to have you home sweetheart." She looked me over and smiled, " Stunning, my little girl is abosultely beautiful. You let your hair grow out." She ran her fingers through my locks and smiled.

" Well I haven't had to phase as often. I've only killed a total of ten bloodsuckers in England in the last three years." I laughed and my mother nodded in understanding. There was a knock on the door and since my mothers hands were full and Seth was putting the pictures away I went to see who it was.

I felt an invisible fist made of ice clench around my heart and my blood started to boil when I saw who was on the other side.

" Sue you forgot..." it was_ him._ He stopped in mid sentence when he looked up and saw that it wasn't my mother he was talking to. He was holding a bag out that he intended for my mom to take.

"Leah...uh...your...mom...she uh.." he stuttered and I grabbed the bag and slammed the door on his face.

Seth who had noticed the whole scene was chuckling and shaking his head. " Who was that dear?" my mom called out from the kitchen.

I shrugged, " No one important mom. They got the wrong house ." It wasn't a lie, he wasn't important to me any longer. Just because I preferred him to lead over my friends and my brother didn't mean I liked him. I just wanted the three of them to deal with the lesser of two evils. Seeing _his_ face brought back the painful memory of that day.

_Jake's angry wolf form was in front of me and I tried to explain why I was angry ," Jake you don't understand, she's cheating on you." he wasn't having any of it though. I saw Renesmee stick her tongue out and roll her eyes at me which caused me to growl again. The bitch was brave when she knew that there was someone there to defend her but deep down inside she was truly a coward like most evil people were._

_I received blow after blow and bite after bite. I wasn't fighting back. I just wanted to help him see what his imprint was doing to him since he deserved better "Jake stop I'm trying to help you."_

_Instead of hearing me out he sneered at me even more, "Help me what? Just cause you're miserable doesn't mean you have to make everyone miserable with you." _

_My brother phased and was yelling, "Jacob stop it! You're going to kill my sister." . The Cullen's came out to see what was going on and Quil and Embry came see why my brother was so worried._

_"Mutt stop it!" Blondie yelled out in my defense. I was so weak and in so much pain not just physical but emotional as well. How could he be so cruel? I was only trying to help him._

_Edward had to know the truth since he could read minds. He should have known what was going on all along. I thought__he considered himself an honorable man and would do the right thing. I saw Renesmee's eyes pleading for him to help her out of this situation. Edward was contemplating and he nodded at his daughter. " Leah is lying" he said smoothly. Right there and then the bloodsucker was on my death list. I would never risk anything for him, his wife and daughter ever again. "You filthy hypocrite I hope you all rot in Hell!" my thoughts were loud and I saw him wince._

_I heard Jake growl again and expected another attack but Rosalie and Jasper intervened. Jasper calmed him down and he phased back. I was in Rosalies arms and I could feel her body shaking. I knew if she could cry she would, " Come on Leah phase back. I know it's painful but you got to." _

_I gathered all the strength I had left and I was back to my human form. There was so much blood everywhere. Rosalie sneered at Jacob as she carried me to Carlisle._

_Even in my broken state he whispered harsh words, " You are no longer part of my pack. I'm sorry you were ever in it and I hate you."_

I vowed that day that I would never do anything for him again. I had the pack stay loyal to him for their sakes not his. As far as I was concerned Jacob Black could fall of the face of the planet with Edward, Bella, and his demon spawn.

"He's scared of you." Seth suddenly stated snapping me out of my horrible memory. Really? Jacob Black scared of Leah Clearwater. It wasn't him that got beaten into a bloody pulp three years agon.

"Scared huh? Can't seem to understand why. He sure wasn't scared of me when I tried to tell him that the demon spawn was sleeping around behind his back. In fact he had no problem telling me and showing me that he hated me." I let out a huff.

Seth nodded and shrugged, " Just so you know a lot has changed since you've been gone. Jacob's..." I cut my brother off as I shook my head and looked him with pleading eyes, " Seth, I just got home the last thing I want to talk about is him."

He looked at me apologetically, " You're right, but you're gonna have to hear about him eventually Leah. I mean it, things haven't been the same since you were last here but we'll talk about it some other time. That's if you don't hear about it from other people first."

I nodded and I heard my mom moving things around in the kitchen, " Come on squirt, let's help mom with dinner."

During dinner we talked about what was going on in each of our lives. I told them that the restaurant I opened was doing really well and that I would fly them out to England to visit it. As the conversation went on I wondered about my brother's love life. I had yet to hear anything about girls from Seth and he was already twenty-one, " So no girlfriend yet Seth?"

Seth chuckled, "No not yet. I date here and there but nothing serious. I don't want to hurt anyone if things don't turn out right." I looked at my brother and smiled. I knew he was thinking of the imprint thing that seems to happen instantaneously for most of the wolves in La Push. He didn't want what happened to me to happen to another girl and I appreciated him for that but I couldn't have him live his life scared of hurting someone.

"Seth, just go with the flow of things. You'll miss out on life if you don't. You might imprint and you might not. However what I do know is that if you do fall in love and it works out it will be great because you got to choose who you love. If it doesn't work out then the person who has their heart broken will learn from their mistakes and find something better. Trust me I know from experience that once you hit rock bottom there's no way but up from there." My mother and Seth looked at me as if I had grown two heads. " What? Why are you guys staring at me?"

My mom smiled, " Who knew that all you needed was time, space, and understanding to mature so fast? I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

After dinner mom and Seth decided to call it a night and we headed up to our rooms. I felt restless since I wasn't used to the time difference yet. I decided to get out of bed and go grab some items from the twenty four hour market. I would surprise mom and Seth with breakfast tomorrow.

I made my way out of the house and borrowed my mom's car. I really need to go see about getting a rental. I'd need it for the next five months. I wish I had thought of that before. While I was on the road I swear I smelled the scent of leech somewhere. I looked at my rear view mirror and my side mirrors to see if anyone was there but I got nothing. If there was a dangerous leech out there he would've stopped me already.

After a few minutes of driving I made my way into the store and went to the dairy section to get some milk and eggs. Again the scent of leech assaulted my nostrils and I felt like I was being watched.

"Leah..." I heard a voice that made me want to run to La Push grab my belongings and head straight back to England. I turned and saw Bella Cullen standing right before me. Really could things get any worse? As soon as I thought it, the leech that I hated even more than her was at her side.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I looked up to the heavens trying to see if God was up there to ask him to explain to me why this moment was happening right now. How could a thoughtful trip to the grocery store end up with me being face to face with two out of the four beings I loathed most in this world? They don't even eat! Why are they even at a grocery store? If they were hungry shouldn't they be out killing Bambi and his family or something?

"Leah I know we have no right to talk..." mind rapist began but I cut him off, "You're right both of you don't have a right. Excuse me while I get my shopping done."

I stepped away from them but they continued to follow, this time Bella began to speak " Leah please we just want you to..." That was it my blood was boiling now and my face gave them the dirtiest glare I could muster. The word "want" coming from either of them was the last thing I needed at this moment.

" YOU WANT WHAT?" I said through gritted teeth, " Let me see Bella, the last time you wanted something it didn't quite work out well for me if you remember. However I highly doubt that you do since neither of you seem to care about anyone but yourselves." They were silent but I continued on my rant they had this coming for a long time.

" The last time you wanted something, you brought even more vampires into Forks causing Sam to phase into a wolf and imprint on my cousin. Then because of this " want" you bring vampires closer to La Push thus causing me to turn into a wolf and causing my father to have a heart attack. Then you endanger my family and my tribe so that we can protect you from a bunch of vampires that you brought upon us again because of this "want". So lets see because of your "want" I lost my father, my fiance, my childhood best friend, my chance at motherhood, and the security of my tribe. So excuse me if I don't really feel inclined to help you get what you "want" right now." Bella looked down in shame, even for a vampire she was still pretty awkward. She looked at her mate with hurt in her eyes and whispered " Things were perfect and you had to mess it up with your lie."

What the fuck? What the hell was going on? I didn't really want to be in their presence any longer so I made my way to the pancake mix aisle to find more breakfast ingredients. I felt an ice cold hand grip my wrist and I flinched when I saw that it was the mind rapist. Bella I could probably handle touching me, she was an idiot who didn't know any better. But mind rapist was a different story, " You have one second to get your undead hand off me before I rip your head off bloodsucker!" I was livid he had no right to talk to me let alone touch me.

"Leah...Please..." His eyes were pleading and before I could even respond I saw a russet hand collide with the bloodsucker's jaw. " I told you, your filthy mouth wasn't good enough to ever utter her name leech."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will have more Jake and Leah hostility ( well mostly Leah hostility towards Jake lol)<p> 


End file.
